


【农橘】你是个男的不早说  中.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 如果这都算直男……





	【农橘】你是个男的不早说  中.

“我喜欢女的我喜欢女的我喜欢胸大腰细腿长的女的！女的女的女的！”

林彦俊对着镜子碎碎叨叨的念叨了五分钟，脑袋里没浮现出什么窈窕的女孩，全都是那个人低低的声音——

“现在，还想要认识我么。”  
“你很困哦？”

喉结被指腹摩挲的触感还很清晰，胯下被大腿摩擦的感觉也记忆犹新，林彦俊狠狠地把镜子甩开，玻璃噼里啪啦的碎了一地。

寝室里只有陆定昊没有课在睡觉，被巨大的声音吓得浑身一震，揉着眼睛起来准备骂人的时候，门板摇了两下，人已经不见了。

就，脾气真的很差啊。  
陆定昊撇了撇嘴用被子蒙住头重新躺好。

.

陈立农觉得他和这个傻里傻气的学长真的是很有缘。  
他翘掉了下半节思修课出来打个篮球的功夫也能碰见那个把他当女孩调戏的笨蛋。

陈立农想都没想把球扔给兄弟瞬间跑路，跟在那个一头黑气的人身后，看着他漫无目的的踩树叶。

初秋的天气有熹微的凉意，余晖从交叠的枝干间洒下来，给林彦俊的发尖镀上了一层金色。  
虽然前面的人一边黑着脸碎碎念一边恶狠狠的的把脚下干枯的叶子踩的咔嚓咔嚓响，但这也没法阻止陈立农对面前像画一样的景色蔓延出心动的感觉。

林彦俊——  
就真的很好看——

林彦俊踢着石子正恶狠狠的骂烂人的时候，被人拉着手臂堵住了嘴。

他睁大了眼看着眼前数倍放大的脸，对上陈立农有些无辜的眼睛。

手臂在挣扎，腿上在打架。怀里的人不听话。

——“乖，专心点。”

陈立农拉着林彦俊的手臂向上举起扣住，把人牢牢地抵在了旁边高大的梧桐树干上，膝盖顶住胯骨，闭上眼加深了这个吻。

唇舌之间的交缠让林彦俊很快败下阵来，陈立农的味道充斥着他的口腔，林彦俊还是没有闭上眼睛，有金色的光洒在少年脸上，眼前的人睫毛纤长，拉着他，认真又动情的亲吻。

“唔——”林彦俊被吻的喘不过气，腰软了一截，不自觉的发出细碎的呻吟声。

陈立农低不可闻的笑了一声，林彦俊觉得自己脸上的温度达到了顶峰，现在应该红的发紫了。他突然发力用膝盖顶开陈立农，反手给了登徒子一个巴掌。

“你！”林彦俊想起刚才抵着自己小腹硬梆梆的感觉，你了半天也没说出一句起到威吓作用的脏话。

反而两人分开时嘴角拉出的银丝顺着下巴一路流到了喉结。

你你你你！！！！！过分！！！！

.

林彦俊觉得自己太丢脸了，不仅没给那个臭小子好好教训一顿还没骂出一句有层次的脏话！

太失败了。

林彦俊垂头丧气的趴在桌子上，脸上的热度还没消，明明被占便宜的是自己，先夹着尾巴脸红跑路的居然还是自己。

这学长做的，简直半分尊严都没有。

而更没尊严的是，他其实也对陈立农硬了……

想到这，林彦俊又摔了一个杯子。

那个家伙……  
应该……没感觉到吧…………

.

“林彦俊诶，学校里很有名的，你居然不认识？不过……你打听他干嘛？”  
范丞丞边懒洋洋的擦着杯子边问。

“你……你不会又！？”

不说话等于默认……范丞丞看着眼前转着酒杯皮笑肉不笑的发小不由得替林彦俊捏了一把汗。

“我说陈立农你别去祸害小男生了行不行，”

范丞丞放下杯子，把酒杯从陈立农手里拿走，无奈的看着眼前的死党，

“我虽然跟林彦俊不熟，但是他确实是个实打实的直男，你玩心这么大，我劝你别去祸害别人。”

陈立农撇了撇嘴，手拄着脸，把酒杯拿回来仰头喝光，然后对着范丞丞眯起下垂眼可怜兮兮的说，“可是我也是小男生诶，需要爱情啦。”

“这杯你请哦。”

“屁！！你知道什么叫爱情！”

范丞丞看着起来拍屁股潇洒走人的死党气的七窍生烟，在心里咒他孤独终老八百遍。

.

陈立农觉得他和林彦俊应该是十成的缘分，不然怎么傍晚刚亲热完晚上又在同一家酒吧碰见。  
范丞丞那厮懂个屁，这个他眼里实打实的直男，下午可是对着他硬了哦。

如果这都算直男……

他看着林彦俊和几个男生拉拉扯扯的结队往酒吧走，突然觉得很不爽。

陈立农捏着手里的车钥匙，重新揣回兜里。

.

“你怎么又回来了？良心发现回来付钱了？”  
范丞丞说完抬头看见陈立农的心思并不在他身上，顺着陈立农的视线，一眼就看见了那个坐在卡座上背对着他们的人。

范丞丞摇了摇头，其实就连自己也必须要承认，林彦俊真的是个很好看的男人，恰到好处的肌肉，细长的腰，健康的肤色，精致的脸，笑起来时小小的酒窝……这些都足够让人沉迷，陈立农当然也不例外。

可他真的是个直男……范丞丞看着陈立农，叹了口气。

.

林彦俊喝到第酒杯的时候，手腕被人握住了。  
那张让他心烦意乱的脸又出现在他眼前，讨厌得要死。

“放开。”林彦俊翻了翻眼皮，不懂为什么自己曾经怎么瞎了眼会对一个一米八六的妹子心驰神往，甚至在知道他是男的之后，还被吻的小鹿乱撞。这一切都让林彦俊感觉很不好。

林彦俊觉得自己是个傻瓜，并且在陈立农面前这些愚蠢还会被通通放大，就很bad……

“你喝多了，我送你回去。”

“你谁啊，”林彦俊猛地抽出手，“我要你送个屁。”

“林彦俊，”陈立农沉下脸，连带着语气也冷了八度。

陆定昊看着僵持不下的两人，偷着掐了掐林超泽的胳膊，挂着笑把林彦俊往自己身后拉了拉，  
“这位帅哥？我们都是彦俊朋友啦，一会玩完我们会送他回去你不用担心的……”

陆定昊还要张嘴接着说，被陈立农一个眼刀杀得咽了回去，一脸尴尬的发出邀请，“要不……你也坐下来喝两杯？”

“靠陆定昊你智障嘛！！”

林彦俊皱着眉斜着身边眯着眼笑嘻嘻已经跟几个室友朋友打成一片的少年，心里狠狠地骂陆定昊是个蠢货，在陈立农又一次摁住他的手举杯为他挡下一轮酒的时候，林彦俊咬着牙推开他起身走了。

.

身后有人追上来，林彦俊没有回头，下一秒被人拦腰抱起。

“唔啊！陈立农你干嘛！！放我下来！！！！”

少年紧紧箍住他，转身走了几步把人塞进了车厢。紧接着高大的身体压上来，炙热的呼吸混杂着酒气，“陈立农！你放开我！”林彦俊皱眉，怎么用力也推不开身上的人，

“唔——我警告你，不要再蹭了……”

林彦俊听见这句话脑子突然一片空白，背脊挺得溜直不敢再动。陈立农的呼吸喷在他的颈窝里，呼得他有些痒，林彦俊歪了歪头，少年却追了上来，舌尖吮吸着耳垂，沿着耳骨一路舔舐，在耳朵眼停下来，色情的一伸一缩模拟着性事里的运动。

“陈立农！你他妈的！！！你在干嘛！！”  
林彦俊脸红到脖子根，又剧烈的挣扎起来。陈立农的举动让他感觉收到了前所未有的侮辱，腹部被抵住的感觉，让他感觉自己像一块待宰的鱼肉，任人摆布。

“陈……陈立农……你喝多了，快放开我。”

“我没喝多，”少年低沉的声音闷闷的响起，

“我很清醒，我不喜欢你和他们喝酒。”

“你猜为什么？”

“林彦俊，我喜欢你。”


End file.
